Insomnia
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Ah, Shinobu-chan! Sudah kuduga, suamimu pulang!" Dari satu kalimat itu, sepasang mata Tomioka Giyuu melebar, bersamaan dengan suara semburan disusul dengan Kochou Shinobu yang terbatuk-batuk keras.


"Selamat datang, Tomioka-sama. Shinobu-sama sudah menunggu di dalam."

Sebuah suara menyambut Tomioka Giyuu saat dia tiba di _Butterfly Estate_. Kedatangannya ke sana adalah untuk mengobati luka-lukanya sepulang dari misi selama satu minggu yang dijalaninya, tapi orang-orang yang menyambutnya bicara seolah kedatangannya ke sana memang untuk bertemu sang Pilar Serangga. Jika saja ini terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, Giyuu mungkin sudah mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, tidak paham dengan kalimat mereka. Tapi kali ini dia bisa benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Sebenarnya, luka-luka yang dia derita tidak lebih hanya goresan-goresan yang tidak mengancam nyawa. Lalu mengapa dia datang ke _Butterfly Estate_ jika lukanya bisa ditangani sendiri?

Kakinya terus melangkah, namun tidak menuju ruang pemeriksaan seperti yang biasa orang-orang lakukan. Kakinya secara otomatis berbelok di sudut, menuju ke kamar pribadi sang Pilar Serangga.

Tiga meter sebelum pintu geser, Giyuu mendengar suara orang lain lagi, yang dikenalnya sebagai suara Kanroji Mitsuri. Mendengar suara keduanya, Giyuu otomatis berhenti. Jika memang gadis itu sedang kedatangan tamu, mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang dulu.

Sayangnya, sebelum Giyuu sempat berbalik, terdengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar, disusul suara pintu yang digeser terbuka. Dari dalam, muncul kepala dengan rambut gradasi antara merah jambu dan hijau. Gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lantas berujar, "Ah, Shinobu-chan! Sudah kuduga, suamimu pulang!"

Dari satu kalimat itu, sepasang mata Tomioka Giyuu melebar, bersamaan dengan suara semburan disusul dengan Kochou Shinobu yang terbatuk-batuk keras.

* * *

**Kimetsu no Yaiba (c) Gotouge Koyoharu**

—_a Kimetsu no Yaiba fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

Gosip antara Shinobu dan Giyuu sudah menyebar luas, bahkan sampai ke titik di mana para penghuni _Butterfly Estate_ sudah menganggap kalau Tomioka Giyuu adalah salah satu penghuni tempat itu juga. Intensitas pemuda itu datang dan bermalam terlalu sering jika ingin hanya disebut sebagai sekadar berobat. _Butterfly Estate_ sendiri bagaikan rumah kedua bagi Tomioka Giyuu karena dia mulai jarang kembali ke kediamannya terhitung sejak enam bulan lalu.

Semua berawal dari seorang Kochou Shinobu yang terkena insomnia. Jadwal para pilar sangat padat. Mereka tidak hanya bekerja saat malam untuk memburu iblis. Namun melatih anggota pembasmi iblis, patroli di siang hari, rapat, berlatih, dan lain sebagainya juga merupakan tanggung jawab mereka. Sehingga kata kurang tidur nyaris selalu menghantui mereka.

Namun, mereka yang bisa menebus jam tidur yang kurang dalam satu hari libur adalah berkah. Sayangnya, Shinobu tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Meski dia sudah sangat menantikan hari libur untuk tidur dan istirahat sampai puas, sayangnya dia mendadak tidak bisa tidur. Segala macam cara sudah dilakukan. Mulai dari minum susu hangat sebelum tidur, berlatih sampai kelelahan, dan lain-lain, namun Shinobu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selama dua jam, lantas bangun dengan rasa lelah yang sangat memberatkan tubuhnya.

Nyaris dua minggu itu semua terus berlangsung, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang ada di _Butterfly Estate_ tidak berani mendekatinya karena takut sang Pilar Serangga meledak marah. Mereka juga sudah memberikan saran macam-macam agar Shinobu bisa tidur, namun hasilnya nihil. Lingkaran hitam kini terlihat jelas di matanya.

Biarpun dalam keadaan lelah dan stress, Shinobu tetap menjalankan misi. Kali ini, misinya harus dijalankan dengan ditemani oleh Pilar Air, Tomioka Giyuu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Giyuu merasa aneh karena Shinobu yang biasanya mengganggunya, kini lebih sering diam. Giyuu juga bukannya tidak bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, tapi dia masih tidak menyangka bagaimana Kochou Shinobu yang biasanya _berisik_, kini jadi diam seolah-olah kehabisan baterai.

"Kochou—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman, Tomioka-san, tapi sekarang jangan ajak aku bicara," balas Shinobu tanpa menunggu Giyuu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jawaban ketus tersebut membuat Giyuu berkedip beberapa kali, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tutup mulut seperti biasanya. Awalnya dia sedikit khawatir, tapi melihat mulut tajam Shinobu, sepertinya gadis itu masih baik-baik saja.

Langit pun menggelap dengan cepat. Perumahan yang mereka lewati sudah sepi, karena para penduduk bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah begitu petang menjelang, karena rumor kalau banyak orang menghilang saat malam. Sesungguhnya itu adalah keadaan yang bagus, karena kedua pilar tersebut jelas tidak ingin perburuan mereka terganggu karena harus melindungi manusia yang ada di sekitar iblis yang muncul.

Mungkin karena mencium aroma manusia, iblis pun muncul. Iblis tersebut bukan iblis bulan bawah maupun bulan atas, melainkan iblis biasa yang kebetulan sangat lincah meski badannya sangat besar. Bagi pembasmi iblis, membunuh iblis seperti itu tidak terlalu butuh usaha keras. Hanya saja, mereka kerepotan karena iblis tersebut terlalu lincah untuk kabur.

Pertarungan berjalan cukup lama daripada waktu yang diprediksi. Mungkin karena stress dan lelah yang bertumpuk akibat insomnia, Shinobu sempat kehilangan pandangannya selama sesaat. Kepalanya berat. Beberapa kali dia beruntung bisa menghindari serangan iblis. Namun tidak untuk kali kelima, karena kini dia terlempar ke atas, melayang tanpa daya, bersiap untuk jatuh ke dalam mulut iblis yang menganga lebar di bawahnya.

Beruntung karena iblis tersebut teralihkan oleh Shinobu, ia jadi tidak awas dengan keberadaan Giyuu, sehingga sang Pilar Air bisa dengan mudah memenggal kepalanya, lantas menjadikan tubuh iblis yang akan tercerai-berai sebagai pijakan demi menangkap tubuh rekannya yang mulai jatuh bebas.

Begitu Giyuu berhasil menangkapnya, dia masih bisa mendengar gumaman dari rekannya yang berbunyi, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Tomioka-san."

Mendapat kalimat seperti itu, tentu saja dia mengernyit. Dia tahu kalau rekannya itu adalah seorang pilar, mendarat dengan selamat tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan, apalagi mengingat kelincahan yang dimiliki Shinobu. Hanya saja, tidak bisakah gadis itu sedikit menghargainya yang sudah repot-repot menolongnya? Yah, bukan berarti Giyuu juga akan mengutarakan isi hatinya juga.

"Hei, Kochou, kau—"

Setelah mendarat di atas tanah, dia berniat menurunkan Shinobu agar berdiri sendiri, sebelum Giyuu mendapatkan gerutuan lain. Tapi ternyata, alih-alih Shinobu yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, gadis itu malah terkulai lemas. Dalam sekejap, Giyuu nyaris panik, sampai akhirnya suara napas yang teratur membuatnya terdiam.

"..."

Kochou Shinobu ... tidur?

Apakah karena akumulasi kelelahannya sampai akhirnya dia mendadak tidur begitu saja? Giyuu memang sudah menebak dari lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya, tapi tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu mendadak tidur seperti ini.

Namun ketika Giyuu berniat menyandarkan Shinobu agar dia bisa menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, tanpa disangka kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkeramnya erat, seolah tak ingin dilepaskan. Lagi-lagi dia merasa bingung. Dipikirnya Shinobu sudah kembali sadar, tapi rupanya napas teratur itu masih belum berubah. Kalimat sarkasme juga belum terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya.

Mungkinkah ... Shinobu mengigau?

Dari sana, Giyuu terpaksa menggendongnya sampai ke penginapan. Jika sudah berada di ruangan, pasti akan lebih mudah menurunkannya. Dia juga merasa keberatan jika Shinobu tidak kunjung melepaskan pegangannya.

Sesuai dugaan, saat masuk ke penginapan, banyak mata yang menatapnya sambil menelisik aneh. Hanya saja, Giyuu bukan orang yang peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu. Sehingga dia berjalan santai menuju ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka dia akan bisa terbebas dari cengkeraman Kochou Shinobu. Begini-begini, dia juga ingin tidur dengan posisi yang layak, alih-alih membiarkan gadis itu tetap menempel padanya.

Sayangnya, harapan itu tidak terkabul. Mau sekeras apapun usahanya menurunkan Shinobu ke atas _futon_, Shinobu tetap tidak mau lepas. Bahkan Giyuu sampai mengira kalau gadis itu sedang mengerjainya meski dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Karena tak ingin berpikir lagi, akhirnya tanpa melepas _haori_ dan seragam, dia pun berbaring di atas futon tanpa memindahkan Shinobu yang masih menempel padanya. Apa yang terjadi besok, biar terjadi besok. Giyuu hanya bisa berharap kalau gadis itu tidak mendadak berteriak dan menuduhnya telah melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya selama tidur.

Namun, alih-alih bisa tidur tenang seperti Shinobu yang memeluknya, mata Giyuu masih terbuka lebar. Detik dan menit berlalu, hingga fajar mulai terbit dari cakrawala, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ini pertama kalinya dia _tidur bersama perempuan_ yang bukan kakaknya dalam satu _futon_. Entah mengapa rasanya aneh dan tidak natural, apalagi perempuan yang dimaksud adalah Kochou Shinobu, perempuan yang selalu mengganggunya.

Giyuu kini hanya bisa menunggu kapan gadis itu bangun. Suara cericip burung mulai terdengar riuh. Tapi semakin tinggi matahari dan semakin terang ruangannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Shinobu akan bangun. Satu jam, dua jam, entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak matahari terbit, akhirnya Giyuu memutuskan untuk berusaha melepaskan Shinobu lagi.

Kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Shinobu tak lagi memeluknya erat sampai tidak mau lepas, sehingga cukup mudah memindahkannya ke atas futon, meski harus merelakan _haori_nya. Haori berbeda warna tersebut akhirnya digunakan untuk menyelimuti sang Pilar Serangga, sementara dia beringsut untuk bersandar di dinding. Tidak tidur semalaman bukan pertama kali baginya. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini rasanya amat lelah setelah berurusan dengan Shinobu tidur selama semalam. Sehingga begitu Giyuu berhasil lepas, lalu bersandar di dinding, dia langsung tertidur.

Ucapan terima kasih Giyuu dapatkan kemudian setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

**#**

Dua minggu setelahnya, Giyuu hampir tak pernah bertemu dengan sang Pilar Serangga karena kesibukan misinya yang bertubi-tubi. Dia baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan misinya yang ketiga dalam keadaan separuh babak belur, sehingga mengharuskannya berkunjung ke _Butterfly Estate_.

Tidak ada yang berubah di dalam kediaman itu. Bahkan Shinobu yang memiliki mata panda juga tidak berubah.

Giyuu berkedip dua kali.

Kenapa gadis itu masih memiliki mata panda?

Melihatnya saja, dia merasa heran. Apakah tugas sang Pilar Serangga lebih berat dan lebih sibuk darinya? Giyuu kembali melihat Shinobu yang tampak kurang tidur seperti misi mereka dua minggu lalu. Saat mengobati tangannya pun kepala Shinobu beberapa kali mengangguk menahan kantuk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," komentarnya singkat, yang mana juga memberikan indikasi agar gadis di depannya lebih baik tidur jika merasa amat mengantuk. Giyuu bisa meminta orang lain untuk merawat lukanya setelah ini.

"Ingin tidur pun aku tidak bisa tidur," balasnya lirih sambil tetap terkantuk-kantuk.

Setelah memasangkan perban terakhir, Giyuu tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari sana. Mereka berdua berdiri bersamaan. Tapi yang mengejutkannya, Shinobu malah oleng dan jatuh ke depan, ke arahnya. Giyuu yang belum sempat bereaksi, merasa patut bersyukur karena Shinobu jatuh tepat padanya, sehingga tidak mengenai lantai jika posisinya tidak pas.

"Oi, kau—"

Belum selesai Giyuu bicara, telinganya mendengarkan suara napas yang teratur. Lagi-lagi, Kochou Shinobu tidur sembarangan. Wajahnya kini merengut, alisnya tertaut sedikit kesal. Memangnya siapa tadi yang bilang kalau meski mengantuk pun tetap tidak bisa tidur? Sekarang malah tidur sambil berdiri, bahkan tidak sampai tiga detik setelah bangkit dari kursi.

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan mereka digeser terbuka setelah seseorang di baliknya meminta izin. Dari sana muncul tiga orang gadis kecil yang Giyuu tak tahu namanya. Mereka bertiga tampak terkejut melihat Shinobu yang kini sudah terlelap sambil berdiri dan tengah menjadikan Pilar Air sebagai sandaran.

"Ah, akhirnya Shinobu-sama tidur, ya."

"Maaf, Tomioka-sama, bisakah Anda membantu memindahkan Shinobu-sama ke atas _futon_nya?"

"Benar. Kami kasihan dengan Shinobu-sama karena dua minggu ini katanya susah tidur."

Kalimat mereka bertiga terdengar aneh di telinganya. Setelah mengangguk mengiakan, dia membawa Shinobu menuju ruangan sambil diarahkan oleh ketiga gadis kecil yang berjalan di depannya. Selama itu dia berpikir dalam hati. Rasanya agak aneh melihat Shinobu tidak bisa tidur selama dua minggu. Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu, jelas-jelas gadis itu terlelap bahkan sampai tak mau melepaskan haorinya.

"Dia pergi misi?" tanya Giyuu di tengah perjalanannya.

"Tidak. Oyakata-sama sepertinya tidak memberikan misi karena melihat kondisi Shinobu-sama yang seperti itu."

'_Tentu saja_,' batin Giyuu dalam hati. Terakhir kali saat mereka menjalankan misi berdua, Shinobu nyaris mati karena mendadak tidur di tengah pertarungan. Giyuu pun tidak lupa melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada Oyakata-sama, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang cukup fatal. Dengan melapor juga, dia berharap Oyakata-sama sedikit mengurangi beban misi Shinobu agar dia bisa beristirahat. Tapi kenapa setelah dua minggu tanpa misi Shinobu masih punya mata panda?

Merasa terlalu ikut campur pada masalah yang bukan urusannya, Giyuu memutuskan untuk abai. Memang kenapa kalau Kochou Shinobu sulit tidur? Giyuu adalah anggota pembasmi iblis yang tahunya hanya cara untuk membunuh iblis, bukan cara membuat orang mudah tidur. Disuruh membantu pun dia tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan yang isinya tertata rapi—kamar Shinobu, dia asumsikan—Giyuu menunggu salah ketiganya selesai menyiapkan _futon_ agar dia bisa menurunkan Shinobu. Giyuu juga tidak ingin ada di sana terlalu lama, karena dia pun harus membuat laporan misinya pada Oyakata-sama.

Sayangnya, meski setelah Shinobu berhasil digeletakkan di atas _futon_, Giyuu tidak bisa langsung pergi dari sana karena lagi-lagi _haori_nya dicengkeram erat. Berusaha dilepaskan pun tetap tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya Giyuu _terpaksa_ melepas _haori_nya lagi. Mau tak mau dia harus melapor pada Oyakata-sama tanpa memakai _haori_, karena tidak mungkin dia menunggu sampai Shinobu bangun. Barangkali saat sore atau malam nanti Giyuu bisa mampir lagi untuk mengambil _haori_nya, siapa tahu Shinobu sudah bangun.

Sore, setelah Giyuu menyelesaikan segala tugasnya, dia memutuskan kembali ke _Butterfly Estate_ untuk mengambil kembali _haori_nya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Shinobu dalam tidur. Dia menghela napas panjang melihat _haori_nya masih belum bisa dibawa pulang. Namun alih-alih kembali ke kediamannya sendiri, Giyuu lebih memilih duduk di teras.

Rasa lelahnya menumpuk karena sedari tadi dia belum sempat istirahat. Kini setelah segala urusan selesai dan dia menemukan tempat untuk menyandarkan punggung, kantuk menyergapnya. Tanpa sadar, dia ketiduran di lorong di depan kamar Shinobu.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, ketika Giyuu membuka mata, hari sudah malam. Terdengar suara jangkrik dan serangga lainnya, berhubung saat itu adalah musim panas. Giyuu yang teringat lagi pada _haori_nya, berpikir melihat sekali lagi ke dalam. Namun belum sempat dia berdiri, pintu di belakangnya digeser terbuka, menampakkan sang Pilar Serangga yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Biar begitu, Giyuu masih bisa melihat mata panda di tengah malam yang relatif gelap tersebut.

"Ah, Tomioka-san, kebetulan sekali."

Giyuu tidak menjawab. Jika Shinobu kembali mengejeknya, mungkin setelah ini Giyuu tidak akan meminjamkan _haori_nya lagi, meskipun akan dicengkeram seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Entah kenapa rasanya setiap aku bangun dari tidur, aku selalu melihat _haori_ milikmu. Tampaknya aku tidak sengaja menarik _haori_mu saat tidur, ya." Nada gadis itu riang seperti biasa. Suaranya juga ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terbang, seolah-olah sosoknya yang tadi amat kelelahan sampai ketiduran sambil berdiri tak pernah terjadi.

"Ya. Baguslah kalau kau bisa tidur," balas Giyuu singkat.

"Hmm, aku punya permintaan, Tomioka-san."

"?" Giyuu masih diam seperti biasa, yang memang tak pernah proaktif dalam pembicaraan.

"Karena kurasa ada _sesuatu_ pada _haori_ milikmu, bolehkah kupinjam dulu untuk beberapa hari? Kurasa aku jadi bisa tidur karena itu. Coba ingat-ingat, ini kali kedua aku ketiduran sambil memegangi _haori_ milikmu. Siapa tahu—"

"Tidak ada apapun pada _haori_ milikku. Aku tidak memberikan obat tidur di sana," sela Giyuu yang tampaknya keberatan _haori_nya dipinjam.

Di satu sisi, Shinobu juga mulai kesal. Insomnia yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mengganggu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bekerja secara optimal. Suasana hatinya pun sering berubah buruk karena sulit tidur selama berhari-hari.

Sesungguhnya dia pun tidak ingin meminjam _haori _milik Giyuu, tapi karena dia sudah terlalu stress dengan insomnia, Shinobu akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa kembali tidur dengan normal. Dia bahkan menekan rasa malunya untuk berkata demikian.

"Hanya satu hari atau dua hari. Kalau tidak terbukti bisa membantuku tidur dalam satu malam, akan kukembalikan. Terhitung besok, karena rasanya sekarang aku jadi segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi."

Seberapapun ingin menolak, entah mengapa saat itu Giyuu memilih mengalah. Hanya satu malam, pikirnya.

Tapi apa yang diharapkan Shinobu tidak terjadi. Dengan adanya _haori_ milik Tomioka Giyuu, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

**#**

Kejadian berikutnya terjadi satu minggu setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi saat Giyuu bertemu dengan Shinobu, mata pandanya masih ada di sana. Sebenarnya dia tidak paham apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Shinobu kesulitan tidur. Sebagai rekan yang sering ditugaskan bersama, Giyuu pun merasa khawatir dan ingin membantu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak paham sama sekali tentang itu.

Kali ini mereka sedang ditugaskan bersama dalam misi. Perjalanan mereka menuju tempat penugasan sebenarnya tidak memakan waktu lebih dari dua hari. Hanya saja karena terjebak badai, mereka harus bermalam di sebuah penginapan. Kebetulan semua ruangan sudah penuh, sehingga mereka, lagi-lagi, harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Hari belum terlalu malam, meski sekarang sangat gelap karena badai. Saat ini pun rasa kantuk yang mendera Shinobu tak tertahankan. Dia ingin sekali langsung berbaring di atas _futon_ dan memejamkan mata, berhubung kantuknya mendadak tiba. Sebuah perasaan yang jarang dirasakannya selama susah tidur.

Setelah menggelar _futon_, tanpa pikir panjang Shinobu menarik Giyuu sampai mereka berdua berada di atas _futon_ bersama, tanpa memberikan pemuda itu kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Temani aku tidur," katanya dengan nada memerintah. Posisinya kini berada di atas Giyuu, namun kedua lutut dan tangannya menahan Shinobu agar masih tercipta jarak di antara mereka. Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat jelas raut terkejut yang tampak di wajah sang pemuda di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku ketiduran lagi saat melawan iblis, bukan, Tomioka-san?" lanjut Shinobu, lagi-lagi tak memberikan Giyuu kesempatan bicara.

Giyuu sendiri tidak membalas apapun. Kalimat Shinobu benar. Dia tidak ingin melihat rekannya mendadak ketiduran saat melawan iblis, karena bebannya juga akan bertambah. Tapi apakah menemani gadis itu untuk tidur adalah keputusan tepat atau tidak, dia tidak tahu.

Lagipula, ini pertama—tidak, kedua kalinya dia tidur bersama Shinobu. Tapi pertama kalinya saat dia diperintah untuk menemani gadis itu tidur, bukannya terpaksa karena keadaan sebelum ini.

Shinobu sendiri hanya bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa setiap kali berada di dekat Tomioka Giyuu, kantuknya datang. Sampai hari ini dia memutuskan untuk bertaruh, siapa tahu kalau Tomioka Giyuu memang _obat_ _alami_ dari insomnianya.

Tanpa diduga, sang Pilar Air itu pun tidak menolak. Biarpun Shinobu jadi sedikit kesal—karena rasanya Tomioka Giyuu seolah memang senang tidur satu _futon_ dengannya—tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Tidur adalah hal yang dia butuhkan.

Secara ajaib, dia pun tertidur dengan mudah meski hanya berbaring bersebelahan dengan sang Pilar Air. Lengan mereka bersentuhan, dan itu saja membuat Shinobu merasa nyaman, sehingga langsung terlelap tidak sampai satu menit.

**#**

Rencana yang berhasil itu kembali dicoba setelah mereka kembali ke markas. Diam-diam dia menarik Giyuu agar bermalam di kamarnya demi memastikan kalau _obat tidur_nya memang benar-benar Tomioka Giyuu.

Sesuai dugaan, Shinobu lagi-lagi bisa tidur lelap.

Keesokan harinya, dia jadi kelewat ceria. Suasana hatinya sangat baik karena akhirnya dia bisa mengatasi kesulitan tidurnya selama ini. Dengan suasana hati yang kelewat riang, dia berkata, "Tomioka-san, malam ini juga tolong, ya," seraya tersenyum.

"... Ha?"

"Jangan kabur. Kalaupun nanti malam kau tidak datang, aku sendiri yang akan datang ke tempatmu." Senyum di sana tetap tidak hilang. Diam-diam, Giyuu merinding. Mungkinkah Shinobu sudah sangat terobsesi dengan tidur nyenyak sampai rela melakukan apapun?

Dari sanalah asal muasal mereka sering _tidur bersama_ hanya karena Shinobu terobsesi dengan tidur nyenyak yang sangat sulit dia dapatkan. Mereka sudah menjalani itu cukup lama, jadi tidak heran jika gosipnya sudah menyebar, bahkan di kalangan para pilar sekalipun. Kunjungan Kanroji tempo hari—yang juga membahas soal Giyuu sebagai suami Shinobu—tetap tak menghalangi Shinobu untuk memaksa si pemuda untuk terus menemaninya tidur, walau sebenarnya Giyuu mulai enggan.

Malam setelah kunjungan Kanroji, seberapa besar Giyuu ingin melarikan diri, dia tidak bisa, karena satu minggu belakangan dia harus pergi misi sendirian. Lagipula, seperti yang dia perkirakan, saat berkunjung ke _Butterfly Estate_ lagi-lagi Giyuu melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata sang Pilar Serangga.

Dia menghela napas.

Kenapa dia rasanya diperlakukan seperti objek agar gadis Kochou itu bisa tidur lelap? Dia sendiri adalah laki-laki, dan ada satu dua hal yang lama-lama jadi terasa _mengganggu_ jika rutinitas ini terus berkelanjutan tanpa tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan yukata tidur, Giyuu masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Pilar Serangga. Begitu membuka pintu, dia melihat Shinobu sedang merapikan _futon_ yang baru saja dia gelar. Untuk beberapa saat, dia terdiam di depan pintu setelah menutupnya. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat jelas jika Shinobu sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Gadis itu bahkan sedang bersenandung pelan. Sebegitu senangkah karena akhirnya bisa tidur lelap lagi malam ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Giyuu berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun masih bungkam seperti biasanya. Giyuu sebenarnya tengah berpikir, apa yang harus dia katakan agar tidak mendapat cercaan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Sekarang sudah malam, dia juga lelah, jelas bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan omelan panjang lebar seperti kereta api.

"Yang begini ... mau sampai kapan?" Pada akhirnya Giyuu buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Hmm? Yang begini maksudnya yang mana? Tolong katakan lebih jelas lagi," balas Shinobu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _futon_ dan juga tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"... Tidur bersama." Tanpa disadari, Giyuu sedikit enggan mengucapkan dua kata itu. Ada rona merah tipis di pipinya yang tersembunyi dengan baik karena suasana temaram di dalam ruangan. Setelah mengatakannya, dia pun mengalihkan pandangan sambil diam-diam mengusap tengkuk.

"Ara? Memangnya kenapa? Ah, atau karena kalimat Kanroji-san tadi siang?" Ada tawa kecil yang terselip di sana. Dari nadanya, terdengar jelas kalau Shinobu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Meski diam-diam, dia juga sedikit kaget karena pertanyaan itu _akhirnya_ muncul. Lagipula, dia sendiri juga tahu kalau semua orang pasti sudah mendengar soal gosip di mana Tomioka Giyuu sering bermalam di kediamannya, _di ruangannya_. Meski mereka menyuruh orang-orang di _Butterfly Estate_ untuk diam, tapi dinding bertelinga dan memiliki mata. Tidak mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Sementara itu, Giyuu berbohong jika dia tidak kepikiran atas kalimat Kanroji tadi siang. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang jadi fokusnya saat ini.

"Bukan cuma itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tomioka-san, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya—" Di sisi lain, Shinobu merasa mungkin Giyuu mulai enggan karena mulai banyak yang membicarakan mereka. Makanya dia buru-buru memotong kalimatnya. Hanya saja, dia pun bernasib sama, sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena disela juga.

"Aku ini laki-laki," sela Giyuu dengan nada tegas.

Shinobu terdiam. Dia menoleh untuk mempertemukan sepasang iris violetnya pada sepasang iris biru dalam di sebelahnya.

_Kalau itu aku juga_ tahu, batinnya. Tapi Shinobu juga tidak menyangkal kalau satu kalimat penegasan dari si pemuda mulai membuatnya tersadar. Selama ini dia tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya karena terlalu pusing akibat kurang tidur. Pikirannya berkabut karena satu-satunya hal yang dia pikirkan hanyalah tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang kepalanya masih cukup _bersih_. Diberi penegasan seperti itu pun mau tak mau Shinobu juga merasa gugup.

Karena mulai terasa canggung, Shinobu berusaha mengalihkan topik dan terkekeh pelan, berusaha memecah suasana yang mulai terasa aneh. "Ada apa, Tomioka-san? Biasanya kau tidak pernah be—eh?!"

Lelah karena kalimatnya tidak ditanggapi serius, Giyuu dengan tanpa sadar mendorong gadis itu sampai tergeletak di atas _futon, _sementara dirinya menggunakan dua tangan dan dua lutut untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Dari atas, dia bisa melihat jelas wajah mungil dan bibir tipis milik Shinobu. Wajahnya yang terkena pantulan cahaya samar terlihat memesona. _Cantik_, batinnya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Namun, Shinobu yang kaget diperlakukan seperti itu, mau tidak mau merasa sedikit marah. Guratan urat muncul di dahinya. Sepasang matanya yang semula menatap teduh, kini berubah tajam. "Tomioka-san, jangan pikir karena aku perempuan, apa kau menganggapku lemah?" Tangan Shinobu terangkat, bersiap melakukan serangan agar dia bisa terbebas dari posisi itu.

Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih kerah _yukata_ milik Giyuu di atasnya, si pemuda lebih dulu menahan tangan Shinobu.

"Dengan tangan sekecil ini?" _Bahkan memenggal kepala iblis saja tidak bisa._

Giyuu tersentak setelah melihat ekspresi Shinobu. Gadis itu seolah-olah tidak senang dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Giyuu pun sadar kalau dirinya sudah kelewatan. Sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan tangan Shinobu dan menyingkir dari sana.

"Maaf, aku kelewatan. Malam ini aku kembali saja," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Dalam hati Giyuu berpikir kalau setelah malam ini, hubungannya dengan Shinobu pasti akan merenggang. Mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bertegur sapa lagi. Dari awal, hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Mereka sama-sama pembasmi iblis. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam kepala Tomioka Giyuu. Namun kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa jika itu sungguhan terjadi?

Belum sempat Giyuu melangkah pergi, _yukata_ di bagian pinggangnya ditarik pelan dari belakang, menandakan agar pemuda itu tidak pergi lebih jauh dari sana. Giyuu sudah menebak kalau setelah ini, ocehan panjang dari Shinobu akan terdengar. Seandainya gadis itu memilih mencercanya karena sakit hati, Giyuu pun tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, karena dirinya juga memang salah. Hanya saja, apa yang dia nanti tak kunjung terdengar. Shinobu tetap terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Biar kupanggilkan Kanao untuk menemanimu," kata Giyuu setelah hening lama.

"Tidak usah. Aku pernah meminta Kanao menemaniku tidur, tapi sama saja, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak," balasnya lirih.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Masing-masing memiliki pemikiran yang tak bisa diucapkan. Sampai akhirnya Shinobu kembali berujar lirih, "Tidak masalah, 'kan? Kalau Tomioka-san kepikiran dengan kalimat Kanroji-san tadi siang, bagaimana kalau kau sungguhan jadi suamiku..."

"... Eh?"

**Fin.**

Iya saya tahu endingnya kentang. Cuma ya, karena karakternya belum terbangun dengan baik dalam satu chapter ini (apalagi jumlah katanya sudah nyentuh empat ribu. Kalau diteruskan nanti malah jadi sepanjang jalan kenangan) akhirnya dibuat begitu. Untuk respon Giyuu setelahnya, silakan dibayangkan sendiri, ha ha. Terus, iya, saja juga sadar kalau multichap story sebelah belum diupdate tapi malah bikin oneshot sepanjang ini. Huhu, saya juga bingung. Kayaknya karena kelinci yang ini kebelet dikeluarkan. Tunggu waktu luang selanjutnya /kabur.

Anyway, happy birthday to myself, ha ha.

**November, 8th 2019**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
